What Gir Didn't Understand
by Minx-nny
Summary: Zim's sad, very very sad. Dib diagnosses Zim with depression and he intends to help. IS DISCONTINUED! SO SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

What Gir Didn't Understand.

by InvaderEyeball

Zim's POV

A/N This is my first time trying to look into the mind of Zim and see it his way. FYI These are going to be small chapters.

"Masta? Why you sad?" Gir asked, I looked at my little curious robot slave and sighed. He was trash, thrown away from the rest. We are garbage, the Tallest hates me, people here hate me! What's the point in living another day. I can just turn off my PAK and let the earth authorities do what they like to me.

"Gir?" I asked sadly. He turned to look at me with his giant blue eyes. "Are you...happy?" I asked him.

"Yesh! Mwe and my piggy gunna fly to the moon and eat CHEESE! I liiiikkkee cheese!" Gir said happily with his little tongue sticking out. So happy, with out a care in the world. Yet here I was, sitting on this couch staring at the TV, the Tallest don't need me. I am nothing without my leaders! No guide, no direction, no NOTHING! As I sat there the idea of shutting off my PAK got more and more frequent and sounded better and better.

"Gir, I'm sorry..." I started before Gir interrupted.

"Don't be sorry Masta you did nuffin wrong." Gir started.

"Yes Gir, I did do something wrong. I destroyed the home planet, let my leaders down, and then I tricked myself into thinking it was a secret mission and that they actually needed me." I said, I sat up and reached for my PAK.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib's POV (just for this chapter)

Gee, I wonder where Zim is today? Probably sick, with fear, he finally understands we are the superior species! Skool was almost out, maybe I should see what he's up to?

The bell rang and I ran to Zim's house. What I saw was something I wished to never see in my life, Zim was there about to take off his PAK. The only thing keeping him alive!

"ZIM!" I yelled, startling him. "Don't you dare!" I started, sure I don't like him, but I can't just let him kill himself!

"You can expose me when I'm dead, okay?" Zim said madly.

"No! Sure I don't exactly love you but I'm not letting you die this way! I'm sorry Zim, but this is for your own good." I said as I slowly walked over to him and hand-cuffed him. I started to walk him out the door.

"I said, you can expose me when I'm DEAD!" Zim yelled, thinking I was going to expose him.

"I'm not going to expose you." I said, immediately he stopped fighting, he just stood there, shocked.

"W-w-what? Your not?" Zim said as he looked at me with a face of pure shock.

"No Zim, you obviously need help, so I'm going to help you." I explained as I tugged at Zim to keep going, we started walking again, this time closer to my house.

"Zim needs no help, just let Zim do his thing, that...he needs...to do." Zim said. Gir came running up to us in his dog costume.

"Dibby? What's wrong wif Masta?" Gir asked, curiously as he hopped onto my shoulder. The extra weight didn't exactly help but okay.

"I will tell you later." I said as I walked Zim and Gir into my house. I brought them to my room.

"Get in." I said to Zim as I referred to a big cage with iron bars, almost like a prison cell except with much nicer things in it.

"You said Zim wasn't to be exposed." Zim said, puzzled as he stood in front of the cell.

"Yes, your not being exposed. I'm helping you." I explained.

"By locking me up?" Zim said with his usual one eye bigger than the other look.

"No, by making sure you don't do anything stupid. The cuffs are for making sure you don't take off the PAK, and the cell is for making sure you don't escape and take off the cuffs." I said, he walked into the cell, Gir followed. "Zim, your going through depression, it is a human sickness and is very dangerous." I said to him.

"Depression?" Zim asked, puzzled.

"Yes Zim, depression. It is when people aren't happy and think off killing themselves, I think. I would know and I needed help, so I got it. Now I'm helping you." I explained.

"DIIIBB GET DOWN HERE!" Gaz yelled from downstairs.

"Um, hold on." I said as I closed and locked the cell door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Zim's POV.**

**A/N Hey guys I was wondering if what you guys would think if I made this into a ZADR. Yes? No? Review with the answer.**

"Let's go, Gir." I said, there is no way I'm staying here, in a cage.

"But Masta!" Gir said in a whiney tone.

"Gir, let's go! I'm not staying here." I said angrily.

"Chu must! You need too!" Gir said once again, whining.

"No! Gir listen to me! I'm fine! Now let's go!" I said madly. Why won't he ever listen!

"No! You need Dibby!...Weenies!" Gir said randomly.

"Dib will be back any second! Zim needs no help, Zim only needs himself! Now let's go!" I said as I picked Gir up and tried to get the door unlocked. It wouldn't budge. I shot it with a laser but it still didn't work.

"Grrrah!" I said frustrated! Oh no! Dib!

"Hey! No escaping!" Dib said as he jumped into the room.

"The Zim needs no help!" I said angrily.

"You need help! That's it!" Dib said as he picked up a spray bottle.

"NO!" I yelled, not water! I can't tell if it was the fact that he was in charge or that he actually would spray Zim!

"Then don't try escape! Now I'm helping you wether you like it or not!" Dib said, aiming at me. I stood back and scowled.

"How do you plan to do that?" I said, looking at him suspiciously. Then a question arose. "And why?" I said.

"Well, I am going to attempt to raise the serotonin, norepinephrine, and dopamine, levels in your well, brain? Pak? Whatever." Dib explained, sounded like human things in the brain.

"How do you plan to do that?" I said madly. All Dib did was smile. Was this good or bad? What was he thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A/N Alrighty well, most said yes to Zadr some said no. I know one of you said you didn't know what it was and it is a Zim and Dib romance. I believe Ruler Of All Sporks said something like, hate but love. Like Dib helps Zim but secretly they want to kill each other, and don't worry I will defiantly have some of that cuz Zim and Dib are both kind of complex people. ;] SO long story short, I will make this a hate but love Zadr. If you have no idea what that means, just read. **

**Dib's POV**

"Zim needs no help!" The alien yelled.

"No Zim! Your wrong. I'm not offering help, I'm giving it. I'm not letting you die!" I said madly. All he did was smile, I couldn't tell which kind of smile it was.

"You care for Zim." He said as he crossed his arms.

"What? No. I...I hate you! I don't want you to die...cuz...I want to kill you myself!" I stammered. I cared about him. Why? He's stupid and idiotic and GREEN! Why am I helping him? Heck, he tried to blow me up while I was in slow motion! "Why am I helping you?" I asked out-loud.

"Just let me go! Zim will be fine." Zim said as he held out his cuffed hands.

I shook my head furiously. "No Zim!" I said.

"How exactly do you plan on helping, your PITIFUL human medicine doesn't work on me." Zim said, shouting a certain word, go ahead, guess which one it was.

"Making you happier by taking you places and um helping you..." I thought things were getting awkward so I added. "Come on Alien scum, it will be...fun."

"Oh, Dib-stink, you and your GIGANTIC HEAD, don't seem to see the problem." Zim said, I just stared madly.

"Why is his head so big? Why is his head so big?" Gir said. (Emphasis on the underlined words, cuz of how he says it.)

I picked up the bottle and sprayed him twice.

"AAAAAHHH IT BURNS, IT BURNS ZIM!" Zim yelled as he sizzled. Then he stopped ready to yell at me.

"Rule one! No making fun of my head!" I said, with authority. He started at me, ready to kill me.

"I hate you DIB-FILTH!" Zim yelled.

"I love you too. Now, we're going to have fun, wether you like it or not." I said.

"We're going to the funnest place on the whole Earth." I said as I unlocked the cell door. "Since dragging you around in handcuffs might be a little suspicious I decided to make something else." I said as I pulled out a device I made. "This will make sure you don't get more than ten feet away from me." I said as I attached it to his wrist and took off the cuffs.

"What happens if I do?" Zim asked as he examined the object on his wrist.

"It's called an alert. It alerts me with this." I said as I held up the other wrist cuff. "Oh yeah, and you get an electric shock and pulls you over to me immediately." I said with an evil smile. Zim just stared, ready to kill me.

"You FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim yelled as he came out of the cell.

"I know. Now let's go shopping, you need a wardrobe change." I said with a smile. To the mall we go. Honestly Zim would look really hot with some jeans and a T-shirt on.


	5. Chapter 5 ZIM NEEDS YOUR HELP!

**Chapter 5**

**Dib's POV**

**A/N So guys, a tiny spoiler, Zim is going to try on outfits, Review which one you guys like best and he will wear which ever one get's the most votes wins. **

"No! Zim needs no outfits, isn't Zim's outfit already SUPERIOR TO ALL OTHERS!" Zim yelled.

"Um...no. Let's just see." I said as I started to walk out of the room.

"YAY MASTA GUNNA BE STYLISH!" Gir said as he followed us.

"Silence Gir. Zim needs no outfit." Zim said.

"I invented tele-porter to get us anywhere we choose." I said as we stepped in. Gir jumped onto my shoulder. Zim looked mad at the device on his wrist.

"Where would you like to go?" A robotic voice said.

"The mall." I said to the voice, and we took off. We suddenly arrived in a packed mall.

"Ahh so many FILTY humans in one place!" Zim said as he hugged himself.

"Calm down and relax, we're just going to try on a few things." I said as we walked into a store. We walked into the men's section. Zim just followed silently with his arms crossed.

"Oh! This looks awesome!" I said as I picked up a blue collared shirt and kakis. Zim just scowled some more. I also picked out a shirt with a graphic designed shirt. It had a cool devil design on it. I saw a pair of jeans that were the tiniest bit ripped for the fashion.

"Are you not enjoying this?" I asked, as Zim had the slightest look of happiness.

"Somehow this seems to be a little bit fine." Zim said, still with a look in his eyes. Then I picked out a vest and tie with a white fancy shirt under. Finally I picked up black jeans with a chain hanging off of it.

"Okay let's go try this on." I said with a smile, I saw Gir walk away for some reason.

I saw Gir walk up to a salesman, Gir was holding a fedora with a white ribbon around it. "Do you have this in an extra, extra, extra small?" Gir said in his chirpy voice. I started walking to the dressing room without Zim knowing.

ZAAPP! "AAAhhh!" I heard as Zim knocked into me. Yup, the wrist bands worked. I pulled myself on the floor and handed the outfits to Zim. He walked into the dressing room and came out with the first outfit. He was wearing the fancy blue shirt and the kakis (1). He looked great! Very sophisticated.

"I like it!" I said with a huge smile. Zim looked like he was dying on the inside. "Or not." Zim went back in. He came back out in the in the graphic T and ripped jeans(2). I also like that a lot. He actually looked NORMAL! (aside from having no ears or nose and being green) Zim smiled.

"Maybe this isn't so bad, Superior Zim needs a superior outfit!" Zim said as he admired himself in the mirror. He looked great! "I want this one!" Zim said!

"You gotta try on the rest, then you decide." I explained, he went back in. Then he came on in a the vest, tie, white shirt, and kakis(3). "Nice!" I said. Zim didn't look thrilled at it but it wasn't killing him to wear it. Then he went back in, this time he came out the black jeans with the chain, and he put the graphic T on because he had no shirt for it(4). I loved it! He looked soooo sexy I found myself staring and looked away fast. Then he went in with a smile.

"I want all of them." Zim said as he came out with his uniform on and all the clothes on hangers.

We walked out of the changing room to hear a voice on the store speakers. "Security needed in the hat department, flying metal child throwing merchandise." It said. We both looked over to see a robot throwing hats and screaming "PIGGY PIGGY! YOU GOT NO SNOW!"

"Ahh! Gir!" Zim said madly!

"Just choose one and we can go!" I said to him!

"I can't choose!" Zim said as he looked at the outfits one last time.

**A/N Zim can't decide, but you can help! First decide which outfit you like best, then comment the number that goes with the outfit. Here they are.**

** ONE: fancy blue shirt and the kakis **

**TWO: graphic T and ripped jeans**

**THREE: vest, tie, white shirt, and kakis**

**FOUR: black jeans with the chain, and he put the graphic T.**

**So Review and comment the number! I will try to get this next chapter up but I can't get a head start on it, you know cuz I need your guy's help. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dib's POV**

**A/N Well, one vote for two and four votes four outfit four. So four it is! Thanks for voting! **

** "**This one!" Zim yelled as he held out the black jeans with the chain and the red graphic T.

"Good." I said as I smiled, I loved how he looked in them. I grabbed it and ran to the check out. "Here." I said, I threw down twenty dollars and grabbed the bagged outfit. "Come on!" I said as I ran towards Gir who was throwing some kind of happy fit.

"Aaaaahhh!" Zim yelled as he got shocked and fell on top of me. Of course we both fell onto the floor.

"LEMON PIE. CLOWN BURGER. DOODY DOODY DOO!" Gir yelled as he threw a hat at us and I got up after I pushed Zim off.

"Gir! Obey me! Stop this behavior this instant before we're noticed...some more." Zim ordered to Gir.

"Okay." Gir said as he hung his head. "Sorry Masta." Gir said softly.

"Come on. Let's go back home." I said as I picked up Gir and the bag which was knocked out of my hand when Zim got thrown into me. I took a device out of my pocket, Zim looked nervous. "Cool it, it just connects me to the transporter." I said to calm him down.

"Take me and my friends back home." I said into the device.

"Yes Dib." The same robotic voice said, I grabbed Zim's arm with my free hand. The contact made him jump a little but then he seemed okay with it. A big flash of white and we were back in my room. I didn't notice I was still holding onto his arm.

"Ahem." Zim said as he looked at my hand.

"Oops." I said with a small blush. "How fun was that?" I asked.

"It seems the shopping, was a little amusing until a certain robot seemed to ruin!" Zim said as he looked to Gir, who simply smiled back at him.

"Whatever, you feel better now right. So what if you leaders don't need you...I do! If you ever think about it, I'm nothing without you." I said shyly. It was true, no proof of paranormal studies plus, he was my only friend and kind of a crush that I have been denying for a while.

"No Dib, you fail to see the point of life for an invader. For an invader their life revolves around one thing, impressing their leaders!" Zim explained.

"Fine, if you say that your leaders don't need you then they aren't really you leaders. I'm your new leader, you listen to me and not them. They don't deserve you as an invader." I said to Zim who looked utterly shocked at the idea. His face went from pure shock and confusion to a look of pure concentration.

"Yes my Tallest." Zim said as he got down on his knee and rested his head down, honoring me.

"No, I'm not tall, just call me Dib." I said with a smile, I had Zim as my faithful servant. Finally, Zim was all mine, and this time as his new leader I will give him the love he deserves.


	7. Chapter 7 REVIEW AND SAY I AM A FAN

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N Hey guys. I was just curious to see how many people are my fans, if you are reading my stories and like them I want you to review and say I AM A FAN. And I am going to write them down and do something with it in chapter 8.**

"Yes Dib-master." Zim said, still down on one knee. "You can stand now." I said to Zim.

"Yes Dib-master." Zim said as he stood. "What should I do now?" Zim asked. I was stumped on the question, I was supposed to give him orders and I had none.

"Never ever ever, try to take off your PAK!" I said firmly.

"Yes Master." Zim said as he bowed his head.

"Good. Now, are you tired, it is eight forty five." I asked.

"Oh yes my Master! Should I sleep on the floor?" Zim suggested.

"No! Of course not! You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I said to Zim, Zim looked absolutely shocked.

"But, Master! I cannot take this offer. I deserve to sleep on the floor." Zim said.

"No. You listen to me, sleep on the bed. You do deserve it." I ordered.

"But you must sleep on the bed. It belongs to you." Zim said.

"Fine. We share it." I said. "And Zim." I said.

"Yes Master?" Zim answered.

"Just be yourself, okay?" I said with a smile.

"Sure, Dib-stink." Zim said with a smile back. I sat down on the bed and thought for a moment. "But, Dib. We're enemies, or were enemies." Zim said, confused.

"So what. We don't have to be anymore. I never really hated you." I said to the alien.

"Well...I am ZIM, and Zim feels the same way." Zim said with a smile. He was back to his regular self.

"Come on, I'm exhausted." I said Gir had already gotten back into the cell and slept on the couch there. I set the bag with the outfit on the floor and took off my trench coat.

"Get in." I said as I gestured to the bed. Zim obediently crawled in, I did after, first we laid back to back on the small bed then it was only a matter of time before I turned onto my back and Zim came closer. I wasn't sure how it happened but Zim crawled in next to me and fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you Zim. Even if you are green and come from outer space." I said before I fell asleep. I had a big plan for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8, Check for your name, Agents

**Chapter eight!**

**A/N So you guys know how I asked you to say I'm a fan? Well, I needed to know who I should include in this chapter, I needed extra characters so I thought, Why not include my awesome fans who are reading this? So here we go! (I am so sorry for those who are Anonymous because you have no username and stuff, I am so sorry)**

"Nyaah!" I screamed as I woke up to hear a large crash downstairs. I was alone in the bed, Zim had gone and so had Gir. Where were they?

"Ziiimmm! Why did you do that?" I heard Gaz say with a growl. Oh no! Why is Zim downstairs? But a better question is how did he get there? The wristband must be malfunctioning. I quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see Zim and Gir sitting at the table acting like angels and Gaz cleaning up the mess on the floor.

"Guess who made waffles!" Gir said as Gaz growled some more. Gir was in his disguise and so was Zim who was sitting at the table. The kitchen wasn't really messy except for the spill which was being wiped up by a very cranky Gaz. They had plates of waffles in front of them and there was an empty seat with a plate of waffles in front of it. The seat was positioned just so the person could see both Zim and Gir. I smiled and sat down, I felt something push in the chair.

"Meep!" Mini-moose said from behind me.

"Good morning! Say, I have a couple questions Zim." I said as I crossed my arms, he knew he was in trouble.

"Heh, why would that be?" Zim said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. I gave him a look that read "Really."

"How did you get downstair?" I asked still stern.

"What a silly question. It's called stairs." Zim said with a smirk. He took a bite of his waffles.

"No Zim. You are more than ten feet away from me to be in the kitchen when I was asleep." I said.

"Heh heh well...It was accidentally destroyed to bits and pieces with a blender." Zim said.

"Ziiimmm! How could you! Ugg. I guess I have to go with plan B." I said with a smirk. I held up the handcuffs. Zim groaned and sunk in his chair. "Hey, today is going to be fun!" I said, the rest of breakfast was silent. I finished and stood up. Gir had already put his plate by the sink and so had Zim. Mini-moose took my plate when I was finished.

"What are we doing today, Dib-mas...I mean Dib-Filth!" Zim asked.

"We're going to meet some other Swollen Eyeball agents. Don't worry their just helping." I explained as I stood up and walked to him, handcuffed him and started to walk. He followed and so did his sidekicks. We were headed to headquarters for the Swollen Eyeball agents, but he didn't know. It's like saying the word Vet to a dog, it will freak out of the way there. We walked into the tele-porter with Zim and his robot friends.

"Where would you like to go?" The tele-porter asked.

"Destination secret." I said as Zim eyed me suspiciously.

"Password required." The tele-porter said as a small keyboard popped out of the wall. I typed in the password "Zim is an alien." all in one word. "Password accepted. Heading towards destination." The voice said as we headed to headquarters. I blinked and when I opened my eyes we were at the main office.

"Agent Mothman, great to see you here." Agent Dark-booty said as he saw us.

"Huh? What is this?" Zim asked, starting to panic.

"Don't worry Zim, we're trying to help you." I explained.

"I don't need it. I want to go back. I'm not staying here!" Zim said.

"You must! I am giving you no choice Zim, I'm sorry but just give us a chance." I said as Zim slouched.

"Is that an order?" Zim asked as he sunk a little lower.

"Yes." I said. "Let me introduce you to the agents. Agent Sinq is an actual Irken, just disguised, Agent HyperSpooches58 is our computer genius and computer hacker, Agent Invader Zeyn is a Big foot chaser, Agent SkyDrops is a ghost hunter, Agent Don'tStealMyKitten is a 2012 phenomenon studier, Agent DeliciousKrabKakes is our errand runner she gets us stuff we need, Agent Mark-Ray-Grey is another alien investigator and last but not least Agent Breeluv, she's my new assistant after Jeanette tried to kill you and YOU KILLED HER! So here's the gang." I said. "What do you think?" I asked as I looked to the alien.

"Meep!" Mini-moose said.

"Pathetic! PATHETIC EARTH MONSTERS THINK THEY CAN HELP ME? THE ALMIGHTY ZIM NEEDS NO HELP!" Zim said as he all the sudden had tears in his eyes as ran into another room (Of course we were handcuffs so I was dragged along). What was wrong? Is he okay? Was it something I said?

**A/N I am so sorry for the delay I was out at a place with no wifi! Plus I had to add a fan into it so yeah hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9, please don't hate me,I had to

**Chapter 9**

**A/N Please don't hate me but I'm giving you guys well, characteristics that might not be you. Like, I need my characters to react a certain way, so here we go. **

**Character-Characteristic**

**Mark-Ray-Grey-Super smart **

**Breeluv-uses big words**

**HyperSpooches58-reads a lot and is super good at negotiating. **

"Zim? What's wrong? Did I say something? Did I do something? Are you okay?" I spit out as I followed him to the other room. He was sitting down at a chair sobbing. I came close to him.

"S-s-s-so many people care for Zim. Zim is nothing, but yet so many care!" Zim said as his tears sizzled on his green cheeks.

"Of course we care! I care for you! Zim, you are not nothing you are Zim, the superior Zim!" I said to Zim as I walked up next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Zim knows how amazing he is!" Zim said as he stopped crying and looked at me with a smile.

"Good now let's get back to the group and see is there is any way for us to find some anti-depressant medicine based off of your DNA" I said as I pulled him behind me with the handcuffs.

"Wait, what?" Zim asked as I dragged him back to the group.

"We can just take a little skin sample from Zim and then scan it in the computer system." Agent Breeluv said as Agent HyperSpooches58 turned on the giant computer.

"He's Irken! His PAK should have already healed him, it seems to be defective." Agent Mark-Ray-Grey said.

"Non-sense! Zim is fine!" Zim said

"Why don't we fix it?" I asked all the agents stopped and thought about it.

"That would very, very difficult. A PAK is the main source of an Irken, what they are, who they are, what they do, it would be super hard to rewire it." Agent Mark-Ray-Grey said.

"We wouldn't want that would we. Hmmm, then how do we fix this little issue?" I asked my assistant Breeluv.

"It's a not very complex issue, the perplexing part is that he has no brain. His PAK is his brain therefore we have no way to help him that we know of. He seems to be very similar to humans and behave as them so he must be a life form more evolved than us. If this hypothesis is correct then there is a simple situation, make him happier." Agent Breeluv said.

"I only heard three words and those were, make Zim happier, and that I can do!" I said as I sat next to Zim. We met eyes and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10, choosing something again!

**Chapter 10**

**A/N I am so glad you don't hate me. I'm sorry if I cut you guys out of this chapter but I need to get on with the story, but do not fear you will be back. You get to choose again so review. **

"Alright, if that's the case, I have a plan." I said as I stood up. "I will check in with you tomorrow." I said, I took out the teleporting device.

"Take me and my friends back home." I said to the device.

"Yes Dib." It said, we were back in the house. "Come on Zim, time for bed." I said as started to walk upstairs, Zim didn't follow.

"Dib?" Zim asked, Gir was asleep on the floor with Mini-moose.

"What is it Zim?" I asked, concerned.

"Is Zim important?" Zim asked, as he looked down to the floor.

"Geez Zim, what's happened to you? Of course your important! Your Zim your very important!" I said as I walked up to him, I put my hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden he hugged me. I hugged back, we stood there in the middle of the living room for a long time.

"Zim needed a hug." Zim said as he finally let go.

I smiled and I held his hands. "Come on, you alien." I said to him as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs. We were alone in my room and we sat on the bed next to each other. What should I do? Should I kiss him or should I play it cool?

**A/N Play it cool or do something? You choose. Review, type in number 1 or 2. **

**1 Play it cool **

**2 Do something **


	11. Chapter 11, ALL FANS READ!

**Alright, Sorry. This is not a chapter but I'm just telling you what's going on. I have not been writing and I am not sure if I will continue because I have a trip coming, I'm going to INVADERCON 2! So I don't know if I will be writing til I'm back. So Just letting you know, I may or may not be writing more and If you are going to invadercon too, I hope to see you there but I will have my name (INVADER EYEBALL) On my hand, let me know in the comments if you will be looking out for me!**


End file.
